1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dressing wheels, methods of manufacturing same, and methods of using same. More particularly, the invention relates to a non-glazing dressing wheel for high tolerance grinding operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the centerless grinding industry, dressing wheels are conventionally used in order to true up the grinding wheel between jobs in order to maintain a high tolerance of accuracy in the grinding operations. In the course of using the dressing wheel to true up the grinding wheel, the dressing wheel can glaze the surface of the grinding wheel or it may cause heat expansion on the surface of the grinding wheel, and can destroy the effectiveness of the grinding wheel on later jobs. Other problems may also occur besides those mentioned. When heat expansion occurs, the grinding wheel may expand out of proper tolerance dimensions, and is therefore incapable of accurately performing the grinding operation in the manner which is desired. As grinding operations become more and more precise, the dressing wheel becomes increasingly important to keep the grinding wheel in near perfection so that the subsequent work pieces are as close as possible to perfection.
Although the invention will be described by way of examples hereinbelow for specific embodiments having certain features, it must also be realized that minor modifications that do not require undo experimentation on the part of the practitioner are covered within the scope and breadth of this invention. Additional advantages and other novel features of the present invention will be set forth in the description that follows and in particular will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination or may be learned within the practice of the invention. Therefore, the invention is capable of many other different embodiments and its details are capable of modifications of various aspects which will be obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art all without departing from the spirit of the present invention. Accordingly, the rest of the description will be regarded as illustrative rather than restrictive.
It would be of a great advantage to the grinding wheel industry if there was provided a non-glazing dressing wheel and method of making it.